Curse Of the Elf
by YuukoMitsuo
Summary: Another short story I wrote for a college class. We had to start with a specific beginning and use a bunch of descriptions.


Curse of the Elf  
I slowly awoke and realized I couldn't move. As I opened my eyes pitch-black darkness surrounded me, along with the stench of mildew and decay, the smell of devastation and misery. The only light I could see was a dim candle lit down the at the end of the misty hallway. My whole body ached as I tried to inch myself forward towards the flickering light before me. When I scooted to a certain point I was pulled backwards and a metallic noise echoed down the hall. Something was fastened around my ankle, chained back to the wall, and was making it impossible to move any further. 

I was startled by the noise of footsteps resounding down the passage. Two heavily armored grunts strode towards the room I was imprisoned in. As they entered, one of them carrying a torch, I was finally able to get a glimpse of my surroundings, taking in as many details as I could before the light was gone again. Casting my eyes around the room, I see the walls are all made of stone,. Water was dripping from the ceiling. The air was damp and cold, I could see also mold growing down from cracks in the ceiling, and small stalactites forming in the corners. There was a wall of iron bars blocking off the half of the room I was enclosed in, bent and rusty, with a dull grey finish on anything not crumbling. The entire room, cold and without light sources, gave off a feeling of overwhelming dread and despair, making me feel as though this is a place you never see the outside of again. As for me, my pale skin was covered in a layer of filth and grime. My only clothes, tattered rags, tied loosely around my body. My long golden hair, once beautifully braided and tied into a bun, was now tangled into knots as well as caked with the grime. Beneath the rags and around the pointed ends of my ears, glowed in the dim light of the torch, the natural white color barely showing thanks to dirt and dust building over the weeks. My skin, except for the buildup, was smooth on my long slender legs and upper arms, down to my petite wrists and hands, which were tough and callused from scrubbing the floors of the castle above for countless hours. I remembered the huge hallways, wide doorways, and high ceilings of that castle, and it just made me feel more depressed about the tiny cell I was trapped in now.

The two armored men, now in the room, looked at me through the bars. They had looks of pure disgust and hatred among their faces. Its only natural, after all, thanks to the vile human that took over our beautiful kingdom now, they all think I killed their beloved princess. Everyone of course, believed his mighty horribleness over me. I'm just a knife eared servant after all. I looked back up at them with my full aqua eyes, the last bit of myself that showed any innocence. Their armor was dirty and patchworked, made of random chunks of other armor pieces stitched together with chainmail filling the gaps. Their eyes, sunken and dark, looked as though they had seen every horrible thing you could imagine and worse. Hanging the torch on the wall, they unlocked the cell and moved towards me to pick me up. I felt something inside me rise up, like a strong new emotion welling up, and suddenly my fingers began to glow and feel hot. Confused and afraid, I threw my hands out at the guards to push them away. The two men grunted when the forceful push of my magic smashed them against the wall and rendered them unconscious. I froze in shock, and stared and my hands. Bright white energy still swirling around them, but beginning to dissipate. Hurriedly I directed that energy towards the chain on my ankle, hoping for some effect. Thankfully, the energy surrounded the chain, causing it to crack violently and fall from the shackle on my ankle. Looking past the men and down the corridor, I saw no other light or movement. Stepping over their bodies, I grabbed the torch from the wall and stood in the doorway, looking down the hallway to my future, my freedom.


End file.
